REPARATORY INTERVENTIONS FOR LIFE AFTER BREAST CANCER - Project 3 In the United States, over 2 million women live with a history of breast cancer. The re-entry transition from cancer patient to survivor is an understudied and challenging period. Using a theory-driven conceptual framework, Project 3 of this Cancer Information Service Research Consortium (CISRC) proposal involves development and testing of interventions to promote informed re-entry to life after breast cancer treatment. The six primary aims are to: (1) develop and test a highly innovative multimedia educational intervention'(CD-ROM, Internet), the Virtual Cancer Information Service (V-CIS);(2) develop and test a telephone callback protocol conducted by the NCI's Cancer Information Service (CIS) Information Specialists;(3) evaluate these interventions in randomized, 3-group stepped and 2-group designs, which, for those with computer access, (a) Group 1=a control group] receiving standard CIS service and print material (NCI's Facing Forward and What You Need To Know about Breast Cancer);(b) Group 2=standard care + V-CIS;(c) Group 3=standard care + V-CIS + two CIS telephone callbacks;and, for those who lack computer access, (d) Group 1 A=control=same standard print as Group 1;(e) Group 2A=standard print * 2 CIS intervention callbacks;(4) evaluate a theory-driven test of mediators (i.e., self-efficacy, perceived coping skill) of intervention effects;(5) test putative moderators (e.g., participant age) of intervention effects;(6) with the CIS, plan dissemination. To test the efficacy of the intervention, 1,800 breast cancer callers to the CIS will be enrolled, and depending on computer access, randomized to the 3-group or the 2-group design, and followed at 2, 6, and 12 months post-baseline. Conforming to a dose-response gradient, the primary hypothesis is that Group 3 >Group 2 >Group i1 (and Group 2A >Group 1 A) with regard to positive outcomes in the domains of psychological health, physical health, interpersonal functioning, and life perspectives. Hypotheses regarding how (i.e., mediators) and for whom (i.e., moderators) the interventions are effective also will be examined. Project 3 is unique in that it examines a state-of-the-science software program and proactive CIS-initiated telephone callbacks, thus addressing the primary service mission of the CIS. Contingent upon findings, the goal of the CISRC is to prepare the intervention for dissemination within the CIS, as well as other service programs nationwide.